Ichi
Ichi (イチ) (which means "one" in Japanese) also known as 'Hachi '(ハチ,eight) is a dog that was once owned by Nobita. It was his very first dog. He first appeared in a Doraemon episode, then was remade and appeared again in the 2004 movie Nobita's Wannyan Space-Time Odyssey, a remade version of the episode, with a similar story. Ichi (Hachi) is voiced by Megumi Hayashibara in the movie and Osamu Osaka in the original episode. History Ichi first appeared when Nobita was practicing baseball with Gian and Suneo. The ball fell into river which Ichi attempt to bring it back but almost lost his life due to that he can't swim thus has to be rescued by Nobita. Ichi lived with Nobita for a while until they were nearly discovered by nobita's mother. They are forced to flee with Anywhere Door to mountain area which found more stray cat and dog. Eventually Nobita thought up a plan, take all of them back to the past and have them live in a world of freedom. Life as Hachi Thanks to the problem in Time Tunnel, Ichi end up regressed back to child and landed 1,000 years later. He is taken by a feline couple who look after him like their own son. Ichi then lives his newlife as "Hachi" without his memories(or so he thought). During one time in kindergarten, while going to school with Chiko, Bulltaro and Duck he was almost got into an accident but thank to his "charm"(the ball that Nobita gave him) he was able to evade it. At school he bragged everyone and they challenged him with a mud fight which he lost. Angered, he threw it away and got scolded by his adoptive mother, she tell him that he can't come home unless he recover his charm. Hachi then asked his friends to help him search for it. Reign of Nekijara By the time that the group arrived, Ichi's adoptive parents were captured by Nekojara's henchmen when they went to Nekojaland. Ichi and friends decided to form a Resistance Group to unviel secret of the dreadful amusement park. He first appear to Nobita when he rescue Chiko from Doraemon's Mental Eyedrop's power. Relationship *Ichi's best friend is Nobita *Ichi's adoptive parents are like real parents to him. Comparison between Manga and Movie *There is a fur in shape of hair on Ichi in the movie. *In the manga Ichi is harsher to Nobita than in the anime and he also seem to be "Tsundere". *Ichi didn't bite Nobita when he confronted him for acting like thief in the movie. Also the dialogue is a bit different. In the manga he said that now Nobita know that he isn't Ichi. In the anime he shouted at Nobita to stop calling him Ichi. *During bait and attack on the Time Machine, in the manga it's Nobita who baits. In the movie this is reversed with Ichi baits instead. Gallery stopcallingmeichi.PNG|Stop calling me "Ichi"! HachibittenNobita.JPG|"Hachi" bites Nobita (Manga) tomorrowiwillcome.PNG|"Tomorrow I will come again!" ichithefirstpresident.PNG|Ichi the first president ireallyam.PNG|Hachi remembering the past nobitarescuehachi.PNG|Nobita rescuing Hachi Untitled1.JPG|Ichi re meet Nobita Trivia *Ichi cannot swim. *Megimi Hyashibara also voiced Nonbi and Wang dora. ja:イチ vi:Hachi zh-tw:阿一 Category:Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Animal Characters Category:Daichōhen Doraemon Characters Category:Non-Human Characters Category:Humanoid Characters Category:Male